Exhaust lines are used in vehicles for routing exhaust generated by a fuel-burning engine to the atmosphere surrounding the vehicle. The exhaust generated by the engine typically includes nitrogen (N2), oxygen (O2), water vapor (H2O), and one or more pollutants. For diesel exhaust, the pollutants may include unburned hydrocarbons (HC), carbon monoxide (CO), nitrogen oxides (NOx), and various forms of diesel particulate matter (DPM). It is desirable, and even required in certain regions or countries, to reduce the pollutant(s) to an environmentally-acceptable level or form before the exhaust is released to the surrounding atmosphere. Accordingly, there is an opportunity to provide an exhaust line for a vehicle that operates to reduce pollutant(s) of an exhaust to an environmentally-acceptable form.